


Secret Music-Original

by cairstinechase



Series: Secret Music [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, Comfort, Crying Katsuki Yuuri, Even if it doesn't seem like it, Fluff, I promise, Inaccurate use of moans, Inaccurate use of voyeurism tag, M/M, Totally/mostly sfw, Victor is a goof, it totally is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-07-15 11:52:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16062563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cairstinechase/pseuds/cairstinechase
Summary: What is Yuuri listening to during warm-up to get into his Eros persona?Viktor's gonna find out.





	Secret Music-Original

**Author's Note:**

> This is totally sfw and is one part of a two-piece series, with the other being an nsfw version. They'll be completely separate and with mostly different stories, but some elements/parts are borrowed.
> 
> If y'all see any spelling/grammar errors that make your heart ache, let me know. No beta :(
> 
> Also, if anyone wants to be my friend/beta reader, or wants a friend/beta reader, hit me up.

It was just another Friday at Hasetsu Ice Castle when the two figure skaters walked in. With skates laced up and workout clothes on, they started with a couple of laps around the empty rink. It was nice, having the ice to themselves.

After a couple minutes, the Russian skated off to the edge of the rink as the Japanese boy floated across the ice, twisting his body in a dance of seduction. He wasn’t practicing anything in particular, just getting into the right mindset by warming up to whatever he was listening to through his earphones. It was a familiar sight, the way his body flowed like it had all last season when he was practicing On Love: Eros, but now it was more… matured. Viktor gawked slightly as Yuuri sped by him with a wink and a smirk. And he definitely had more confidence. 

There was a new confidence, with Yuuri moving freely, full of passion, and he wasn’t holding anything back. It still surprised Viktor to see how he had grown. 

It’d been a month since the season had ended, and they were only practicing for non-competitive ice shows, but Yuuri had continued to push himself in developing his eros. Viktor had told him multiple times that he was satisfied with his performance, but Yuuri wouldn’t stop until Viktor was beyond satisfied. He wanted to ruin him.

Minako’s impromptu training session during the season had helped drastically, but it wasn’t until a stunning run-through of Yuuri’s ice show program that Viktor truly saw Yuuri’s true eros. Everything before had just been glimpses, but this, the fluidity, the complete trust in his own body, was something else entirely. Viktor had been in awe and he couldn't figure out what had triggered this transformation between the end of the season and now. Well, except for the change in their practice, Yuuri warming up with earbuds on rather than conversing with Viktor as his music played over the rink’s speakers. He never told his coach what he was listening to and, whenever Viktor asked, a blush would flood his face and nervously reply that it was just generic music. 

The reactions to his innocent question were always the same, Yuuri either trying to change the subject or flat-out running away. It hurt to see his student, now fiancé, running away. 

That’s it! Viktor thought. Everything Viktor had tried so far had only made him close up more. 

I need to find out what Yuuri is listening to— whatever is making him let down his guard— and I need to make myself just like that! Oh, but there is one problem.

Viktor had already lost phone privileges with Yuuri.

Yuuri hadn’t always password-locked his phone. He’d been comfortable lending Viktor his phone to search up new restaurants or to look up whatever was on his mind without a second thought. They'd often shared each other's phones, using whoever’s was closest. 

Yuuri had eventually realized he needed to protect his phone. 

The first time it’d crossed his mind was while scolding Viktor after he found new texts to old acquaintances announcing their engagement, asking them to keep an eye out for a future date. 

The next time, he caught Viktor scrolling through the album on his phone labeled “my puppy”, not to be confused with the album of his late dog labeled “Vicchan”. He’d hoped that people, Viktor, would just pass by the album thinking it was just pictures of his dog, and not open it to reveal his collection of Viktor Nikiforov pictures. He'd almost died when Viktor looked up, smiling, and exclaimed, “Yuuri! I have a folder dedicated to you, too! However, I'm curious about these drawn pictures of me, they’re quite scandalous and revealing— OH IT’S YOU AND ME! Yuuri…?” He trailed off, staring at the floor where Yuuri had curled up trying to be as small as possible. Viktor had then proceeded to coo at the cute ball of Japanese ice skater. (He would later learn that Yuuri has commissioned some of the art featuring him and Viktor in compromising positions.)

Yuuri was familiar with Viktor's Instagram addiction, and he'd yelled at him on multiple occasions for posting pictures of him dressing for practice from Yuuri’s account. Despite all this, he hadn’t been completely convinced of the need to set boundaries until one day, he’d stepped out of the bathroom, hair still wet from his shower with only a towel around his waist, to see Viktor lounging on his bed with his phone’s camera out. He'd posted the picture in a matter of seconds, before Yuuri had realized what was happening, still surprised to see Viktor in his room. He'd refused to speak to Viktor for three days, glaring whenever Viktor touched him. 

Needless to say, Viktor had learned his lesson on posting half-naked-Yuuri pictures on social media. (Although, it had almost been worth it when Yuuri's towel dropped to the floor in his rush to grab the phone.)

So, Yuuri had added a four-digit lock. It hadn’t really been effective because he took forever entering the code, allowing Viktor, the man always by his side, to know his password (actually, Yuuri switched over to thumbprint unlock and Viktor had, of course, added his). The Russian had tried to steal the phone when Yuuri was turned away, but he never had enough time to look through it. He'd even attempted sneaking into Yuuri's room once while he was asleep, but there was a loose floorboard that screeched and Yuuri shot up with a scream when he saw the tall man right by his bed. Viktor had a hard time apologizing to the fearful, shaking lump that had burrowed under the covers.

But today, Viktor finally cracked and could no longer go on just wondering what Yuuri was listening to. It had been too much to see Yuuri overflowing with confidence on the ice, but when Viktor leaned in for a kiss, he dodged it. Viktor was hurt. 

Anyways, the gods must have been smiling down on Viktor today, because a golden opportunity had just presented itself to the silver-haired man. 

Viktor was scrolling through his own phone in the living room when he saw Yuuri walk past to take a shower. Seeing his chance, Viktor rushed off to sneak into Yuuri’s room, and, low and behold, there was Yuuri’s phone charging on the nightstand

Unguarded. 

Forget it, he would risk the punishment of Yuuri’s silence. Viktor thanked whoever was watching over him as he jumped on Yuuri’s bed and unlocked the phone, the click sounding through the room. He pressed the back button on the music player and found an track labeled, “Evol S’Vorofikin rotkiv”. The letters looked familiar, but it was definitely not a Japanese name. Maybe it was what Yuuri thought could pass as a made up Russian name? No, on further inspection, when he read it backwards, it was the word love, followed by his name. Viktor Nikiforov’s Love. Ha, what a funny boy, Viktor thought with a small smile. Thinking it was just another song, he pressed play. 

Suddenly the room was filled with muffled shuffling and sounds he couldn't identify. Maybe it was the performer shuffling music to play? Was it something Yuuri commissioned? He furrowed his brows in confusion as the speakers squealed with what sounded exactly like the opening of the door to his room, and the previous sounds suddenly became louder and clearer. Viktor blushed red when he began to make sense of the sounds. 

“Ohhhh, ahhhh-shit-mhmm” a huff of air. Familiarity hit Viktor like a ton of brick. 

“Mwah...Ahhhh… mmmhhhhh…o-oo-ohhh” a deep intake of breath. There were rhythmic thumps and pants keeping a steady beat. There was a lull in the sounds, a clearing of a throat, and then a voice. 

“...delicious…” 

Oh god, no. 

“...aye, aye, aye...” a sigh.

Please don't be— 

“I’m Fergalicious.”

No.

“Fergalicious definition, make them boys go crazy—”

There were a couple more seconds of the song before the singing stopped abruptly and heavy breathing was all that was left. There was the soft tap of a door closing and the track stopped. 

“No, it's not, no,” Viktor breathed. His face was red, and he was tense. He gulped hard, eyes wide, unable to process what he just heard. It had only been thirty seconds max, but it was unmistakable. It was him singing Fergie’s Fergalicious, with most of the words hummed because he didn’t know the verse lyrics. Nooooooo, Yuuri, Viktor whined in his mind. So lost in thought, he missed the sound of the door to the room opening and the footsteps of the phone’s owner. 

“Hey—” 

Viktor shot up, back ramrod straight, turning quickly to face Yuuri. 

“—Viktor…” Yuuri dragged out looking at the tomato-faced man with a confused expression. “What are you doing in my room?”

Viktor was frozen, and when no response came forth, Yuuri tried to figure out what was wrong. He looked up and down at Viktor, his gaze landing on the hand holding an unlocked phone with a blue protector covered in brown poodles. 

He continued to stare at that hand, trying to make sense of Viktor's reaction. 

A few seconds passed. 

And then it clicked. 

The lock on the phone of course. Yuuri's eyes widened. 

He took a step closer to Viktor carefully as if he were trying not to scare away a frightened animal. “What did you see this time, Viktor?” He said in a hushed tone.

Viktor backed away as Yuuri got closer, climbing onto the bed. Viktor was having difficulty choosing between shame for having been caught going through his phone and embarrassment for having been caught singing to his guilty-pleasure song. Actually, it was relatively easy for Viktor to choose fear as Yuuri continued to press forward, not breaking eye contact. 

“Viktor,” Yuuri tried again, slower and quieter, “whatever you saw, it isn't what it looks like.” Viktor shook his head, opening his mouth with nothing coming out. 

His back hit the wall and he broke eye contact trying to find an escape, a panicked look spreading on his face. He was trapped and the only way out was through Yuuri. 

“Look, Viktor,” Yuuri started, eyes darting to his hand again, “just hand me the phone and I'll explain.” 

Viktor knew that in a situation like this, Yuuri would normally be overcome with anxiety and would run from the room to hide. But with the Russian still holding his phone, he couldn’t escape and the only option was to take it back. 

Viktor barely had time to throw his hand up above his head when Yuuri lunged at him with an outstretched arm. 

“Oof,” Viktor breathed when Yuuri fell on him. He caught Yuuri against his body before he could scramble to reach the phone above his head. The Russian held him on his lap with an unfaltering, tight grip that refused to let go of the smaller man. 

“Viktor! Give me the phone!” Yuuri whined desperately, struggling as Viktor squished him to his chest. “Please, Viktor, I'm so sorry!” 

Viktor didn't want Yuuri to run away, didn’t want to let him go. 

He buried his face in Yuuri's neck, nuzzling against the warm skin. Yuuri stilled and stiffened, not expecting the action. Viktor's heart was still racing, mortification still running through his blood, but he forced himself to calm down as they sat, waiting for Viktor to collect his thoughts.

“Yuuri,” he began, mumbling the words against him. “I'm not mad if that's what you're worried about-”

“Viktor?” The Japanese man questioned, starting to shiver. 

“—but I'm beyond, way beyond, mortified and I don't think I will ever recover.” He pushed his face harder into Yuuri, trying to hide in the warmth. 

They stayed like that in the quiet for another moment. 

Yuuri sniffled, and that’s when Viktor realized Yuuri had been silently crying. Sobs began to rack his body as he started to lose control of his emotions. When Viktor pulled back to look at Yuuri, there he was, face wet with tears. 

“I’m so s-sorry!” Yuuri begged, his eyes holding so much fear and desperation.

“No, no, Yuuri, it's okay!” Viktor dropped the phone on the bed in his rush to wipe his tears away, using his own shirt to wipe Yuuri's nose. “Shhhhh, it’s okay, I forgive you, promise!” Viktor insisted, momentarily forgetting his embarrassment.

Yuuri allowed himself to be shifted so that he was leaning against Viktor’s body. The Russian wrapped the Japanese boy in his arms and cradled his head to his chest. He stroked Yuuri's hair in what he hoped was a calming way, the hair soft under his hand. Viktor gave a silent prayer that the younger skater would stop crying soon. 

Eventually, Yuuri started to hiccup as he calmed down, melting into Viktor's embrace. When he got his breathing under control, he sat up but kept Viktor's arms around him. 

“You won’t leave me?” Innocent doe-eyes looked up at Viktor, his apology clear on his face. 

“No, no of course not! Nothing you do could ever make me leave!” Viktor exclaimed surprised. Viktor smiled and awkwardly began to laugh, rubbing a hand over his face, his self-consciousness resurfacing. “It’s fine, okay, don’t, uh, stress over it, I guess.” 

After a minute, Viktor leaned down to press a chaste kiss on his forehead. “It's still embarrassing though, Yuuuuuuri,” Viktor whined and dropped his head into the crook of Yuuri's neck again. Yuuri hesitantly brought a hand up to brush Viktor’s hair, and it helped Viktor continue. “When did you record it? How did you record it?” 

“I-I, uh, a couple weeks after Worlds? I’m sorry,” Yuuri stuttered. “I couldn't sleep after you made me that “decaf” coffee. Which, by the way, had a ridiculous amount of caffeine. I couldn’t understand how you could have already gone to bed.”

“And then you decided to go spy on me? We could have just slept together!” Viktor lifted his head and pouted at Yuuri. 

“No! I was walking to go make some sleepy tea, and I passed your room… and I heard something fall. I thought nothing of it, but then I heard you humming. I was curious because it didn’t sound like a song you would normally listen to. So, I didn't say anything, I just got closer and… started to listen… and then I realized what you were doing… you know… singing and dancing to…” Yuuri paused and breathed. “You were so carefree and… uninhibited! I felt connected to a part of you that nobody ever sees. I had to record it; I knew it would help me become more confident with my eros… You were just so beautiful and unguarded. It was so out-of-line with the persona you still hold up sometimes when we’re… together.”

“Oh. I didn’t know…” Viktor turned away from Yuuri, looking down. “I’m sorry. I didn’t realize I was still holding back some parts of myself in front of you. It’s second nature to me now, never letting anyone see me do anything embarrassing like that.” 

“I didn’t want to embarrass you, and there’s nothing to be embarrassed about!” Yuuri rushed forward to hug Viktor again. “I’m sorry I recorded it and I’ll stop listening to it if you want me to…”

Viktor thought for a moment and then shook his head, giving Yuuri a light kiss. 

“No, I’ve decided. If it helps you, I suppose you can keep listening to it...? Uh… god, it’s still so embarrassing. I hadn't realized I'd gotten so loud that anyone could hear me. Maybe I thought one day you'd find me and join me,” Viktor laughed lightly, staring fondly into Yuuri’s eyes. He was wearing that smile he reserved for only Yuuri. Viktor scratched his head and chuckled. “Can I ask something of you in exchange, Yuuri?”

Yuuri nodded rapidly. “Anything to make up for this.”

Viktor smiled. “If I try to open up to you more, will you try as well? You’ve been avoiding my touch and anything dealing with our relationship, recently. Holding you right now feels so good, but this never happens. I’ll try to let myself go around you, try to break down my walls for you. Will you also allow yourself to be vulnerable in front of me, like now?” He traced his hands down Yuuri’s face, the latter leaning into the touch. 

Yuuri looked down. “Okay, Viktor.” A beat passed and then Yuuri’s head snapped up, fire in his eyes as he stared into Viktor’s. “I’ll work on it if you also try. Let’s do our best together.”

“I’m glad you agree, then. How could I have ever thought I could keep up my facade around you, my Yuuri.”

“Ah, Viktor… Oh! And I-I promise! I’ll never record you again!” Yuuri exclaimed, giving Viktor a hug. 

\--

Actually, I don’t mind, Viktor thought to himself later as they cuddled in Yuuri’s bed. If I hadn’t found the recording, when would we have had this conversation? I doubt either of us would had the courage to bring it up on our own. At least at this point.

My Yuuri. 

I wonder what else you have on your phone...

\--

“Hey! Yuuri! You have to let me record something embarrassing from you to listen to during warm-up, too!”

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope that didn't hurt your eyes, this is my second published fanfic. Don't read my first one. Or do. Read with caution. 
> 
> I'm planning to have the second part up by the end of the first week of November, but I've got uni and I need to get all of those honors by graduation. 
> 
> You can bother me on twitter and be my friend. Or just demand that I finish writing the second part: [neveronice](https://twitter.com/neveronice).


End file.
